Pokemon Manga Truth Or Dare
by Magikarpet
Summary: The characters from the Manga world are together on a bus to who knows and who cares where. A game of truth or dare breaks out and that's all you need to know.
1. Chapter 1

"Yeah, I'm getting on the bus right now." Dia said into his cell phone as he boarded the Trainer School bus; known as the CatchWagon. Dia stood at the front of the line waiting to get on board. He was holding up the line and everyone was forced to hear his conversation. "Yes, yes, it will take us five hours to get there... Sure, I'll come by later... What? Can you hear me now?... I said I'm gonna come!... I'm gonna come!... YES! YES! I'M GONNA FUCKING COME!" The sick-minded students were laughing so hard that Security had to pull Dia away. Everyone else got on board. The smaller kids sat in front while the older, more threatening, students sat in the back; at least 5 rows away from any other kids. The group in the back consisted of Red, Blue, Green, Crystal, Heart, Silver, Ruby, and Sapphire. They were the oldest at the trainer school which gave them an unwritten permission to act like retards and not pay attention. "Hey Ruby." Blue called over, "My TV has 3D channels." Ruby was the master of stupid comebacks and couldn't pass this by. "Yeah! Well I have 4D." Ruby replied. "Well I have 5D." Blue backfired... {20 minutes later}... "I have 79D." Blue bragged with a smirk. "I have 80D!" Ruby blurted back and Blue threw his head back laughing. "He admits to having ADD!" Blue exclaimed. The others just groaned at how Ruby could fall for something that stupid. It was then that Crystal's phone rang. She looked at the screen and her eyes lit up. "My friend, Barry, just sent me an app." Crystal said, "Truth or Dare. The 18 and older version." "How do you expect us to play on a school bus?" Green asked. "It's a good thing we're only 15! Let's play!" Sapphire exclaimed. Crystal put in all of their names. Snow began to fall outside. This would be a long game.- - - [Request! Requests! Don't bag on my spacing, make sure it can be done on a bus, keep reading to see if I can make this funny. Ciao!]


	2. Chapter 2: VERY VERY Short Chapter

The cell phone app re-arranged everybodys' names. It then randomly chose the first victim of the game; Red. "Alright, Red, truth or dare?" Crystal asked. Red went with truth so he wouldn't be the first to suffer. "Okay," Crystal read the question, "What do you like most in a girl?" 'Oh that's easy.' Red thought. "My dick." Green laughed along with the guys but it took Sapphire and Crystal a minute to get the joke. Crystal just rolled her eyes and had her phone decide who was next. Everyone was interested now, so Heart jumped when he saw that he was next. "Truth!" Heart announced. The group was a bit disappointed but they all wanted something to use against Heart. "What's the best pick-up line someone's ever told you or you've ever used?" Crystal asked. The cold truth was that Heart, despite his name, never asked a girl out before. That wouldn't stop him from giving an answer. "You make me feel like Santa Claus. I want you to sit on my lap you ho ho ho." No one laughed. It wasn't really much of a pick-up line as it was more of a dirty joke. Not to mention the 'ho' part killed the funny.- - - [The lack of requests and the fact that the author thought of such a retarted joke caused the author to give up and publish their shortest chapter ever. Show pitty and send in some requests for the poor author...]


	3. Chapter 3: Just How I Like My Women

Crystal pressed the button on her phone and the next victim chosen was Silver. "Truth or Dare?" she asked him. "I'll go with truth." Silver announced. Red signaled the L on his forehead loser sign to Silver. Crystal read the truth and was disappointed at how lame it was. "Okay, How do you like your coffee?" Crystal asked. Silver was upset that the question sucked but he just went with it. "Black and strong. Just like I like my girlfriends!" Some of the guys snickered, but naturally, Crystal was not amused. "So that's why you've never had a girlfriend. There's no black girls had this school over the age of 10." Crystal remarked. It was followed by the typically guy 'Ohhhhh!' when someone gets dissed. Red came over by Silver's side. "You could date her." Red pointed to another girl their age that sat reading a book a few rows down. "She's not black!" Silver obviously pointed out. "Yeah, she's Aztec, but that's the closest you can get at this school." Red replied. Silver examined her for a minute. "What's so great about the Aztecs?" Silver asked. Red thought for a minute. "Didn't they invent hot chocolate or something?" he responded and shrugged. Silver checked her out for a bit more. "Well there's nothing hot or chocolate about that girl so I'm not interested." Silver conluded. "Well, I'm gonna go talk to her." Red said and snuck over to the girls seat so that the driver wouldn't see. "She's actually Oblivian Islander." Sapphire pointed out, "Can we continue our game now, Crystal?" Crystal was irritated by Sapphire but pressed the button and waited for the next victim to be chosen. Silver looked over at Red. Red was talking to the girl. First they were talking, now they were laughing, then Red invited her to the back of the bus. "Brought a new member, I see?" Green pointed out. "Yeah, she'll play with us now." Red said. "Hi, I'm Rosie." said the girl.- - - [Subscribe. Review. Whatever. I just need a reason to keep writing.]


End file.
